Barrel's Story
by Barrel luv
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel from the day they meet. Find out how they come into the Holiday world. This is my theory on their story. Sorry for the bad summary. This is my first story, so please, be thoughtful.
1. My Introduction

Chapter 1

My Introduction

In a small town of Lancaster, Ohio, yeah, that's where I live. My name is Barry Ghoul, but everyone call me Barrel. I think I got that nickname because everyone thinks that it's SSOOOO funny to throw a small eight year old boy into a barrel, and leave him there either all day, or all night Then, in the end, no one even let's the boy out, even though the boy is, unfortunately, me, and a teacher has to let me out.

I'm in Third grade at Sanderson Elementary. When I was four, my parents were murdered in the middle of the night, and during a full moon. I've always had strange feelings about full moons.

Right now, and ever since my parents were murdered, I've been living with my Grandparents on my Mom's side of the family. They never thought that anyone would ever live with them, so I have to get dressed, sleep, or whatever I want to do in the attic. My room pretty much IS the attic My Grandparents aren't the nicest, but they put a roof over my head, and they keep me fed. That's all they prove useful for.


	2. Shock's Back!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shock's Back!

Any way's, it's October first, the best month of the year! I always loved playing pranks on the little kids around the block. Halloween was the only time they are REALLY scared.

Like always, I was in the attic getting dressed. It's Tuesday, and yesterday, my teacher, said, "The regular class is getting a new student. You all DON'T!" The teacher always says stuff like that. I'm in something called, 'Special Ed', or something like that. I don't care, it's just a class to me.

As I climbed down the stairs from the attic, I heard my Grandma say, "Barry, you better clean your room." she was talking about the attic. "Your cousin, Sabrina is staying for the rest of the school year."

I raced into the kitchen, where my Grandparents were having coffee. "Sabrina? Sabrina Witch?!" I asked, excited

"Yeah." answered Grandpa.

"Why are you so excited?" Grandma asked.

"It's October!" I answered, grabbing my back-pack. "And Shock ALWAYS has the best pranks! Is she going to be at school today?"

Grandma raised an eyebrow. "Sabrina is going to be there, yes. Who is this, Shock?"

"It must be Sabrina's little nickname. I heard some kids the other day call Barry, Barrel." answered Grandpa.

I had heard what I wanted, and was already out the door. _Shock's coming back! Maybe she's who Mr. Teacher was talking about yesterday._ I thought to myself. It didn't matter what, or who my teacher was, I always either called them, Mister Teacher, or Misses Teacher. No matter what they said or did, I never would call them something different.

As I neared the school, which was just across the street, I saw Shock, my cousin, walk into the front doors.

"They were telling the truth!" I said to myself aloud, as I started running to the school.

As I neared the doors, a few Sixth Graders looked at me, and went inside. I knew they were planning something, but I was too anxious to see my cousin to care about them.

I ran up to the front doors, slowed down, and entered. Just as I entered the door, I saw Sabrina, and waved to her. She started to waved back, but froze. Behind me, hiding beside the door, were the Sixth Graders that saw me as I ran to the school. As I turned around and looked at the four older boys, I saw the object that gave me my nickname. In between the older boys, was a wooden barrel.

I looked at the barrel. I wanted to run, Shock would protect me. She was only a few months older than me, but she's stronger than she looks As I looked at the barrel, the Sixth Graders started walking toward me. Two of them were dragging the barrel. The other two went behind me, to make sure that I didn't try to run.

"Should we just shove him in?" asked one boy.

"I say we beat him, take him to the top of the hill, throw him in favorite toy, and roll him down the hill!" said a second boy.

I shuddered. _Favorite toy? NEVER! _I thought to myself. I could feel eyes looking at the back of my head. I knew it was my cousin's eyes.

Last year was the last time Shock saw me. That was the time that I gave her the nickname that she now yields. Last year on Halloween, was when MY nickname was made. Some Fourth Graders threw me into a wooden barrel, and rolled it down a hill. That's how I got the nickname, and it's stuck with me ever since.

A cold hand touched my arm. The owner of the hand said, "You can't throw him in that barrel!" It was my cousin.

I forced my eyes away from the wooden barrel, and looked at Shock. I was terrified, and she knew it. _I won't be able to talk to her. _I said to myself. So, instead of talking, I just mouthed the word, "HELP!"

Shock got my message, and grabbed my hand, and we started to walk down the hallway to our classrooms.

Behind us, I heard the Sixth Graders laugh. I looked beside me. Shock's face was red. _NO! _I screamed in my head. "Shock," I said, getting my voice back, "don't do it!" I was too late.

My cousin had let go of my hand, and tackled one of the Sixth Graders.

When I turned around to see what Shock had done to the boys, I saw the Principal walked down the hallway, and heading toward us. Frantic, I wheeled around, and saw that Shock had the biggest boy in a head-lock. I raced to my cousin "Shock! The Principal is heading this way! We need to-"

After hearing that the Principal was coming, Shock let go of the Sixth Grader, and grabbed my arm. She raced down the hall, and got yelled at by the Principal for running, but got to class on time.

"That was close!" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah. How 'bout we get caught up at lunch?" I suggested, heading to my class.

"Sounds good to me!" Shock smiled, and went to her class.


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3

A New Friend

After a few hours of boring lessons, it was FINALLY time for lunch! I ran to the cafeteria, avoiding the older boys, and I saw Shock sitting at a table. As I walked closer to the table, I saw another person across from my cousin. It was a red haired boy about Shock's age, and mine too.

Shock saw me walking toward her table, and pointed me out to the red haired boy that she was sitting with.

He turned around, and looked at me.

I waved at my cousin, who waved back. I ran to the table, and sat beside my cousin.

"Barry!" Shock said, hugging me as I sat down, and getting a strange look from the red haired boy. "It's been what, a year?" she let go me.

"Since last Halloween!" I answered, moving my eyes toward the red haired boy.

"Sorry. I sort of forgot." Shock got my message. "This," she pointed at the red head, "is Luke! He sits next to me in class! And he says that everyone calls you… what was it again?" Shock looked at the red head, Luke, for the answer.

"They call him, Barrel." Luke answered, looking me over. "What are you two? Brother and Sister?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Just cousin's." I answered.

"Luke said that he's REALLY good with breaking locks!" Shock said, a familiar smile on her face that made me giggle.

"I got an idea!" I said, looking at Luke. "He needs a nickname!" I exclaimed, pointing at Luke.

My cousin looked at me in confusion. "Brother, what the hell are you talking about?"

Hearing her just say, "Brother", was enough for me to know that she was confused. When ever we are confused, Shock would call me, Brother, and I would call her, Sister.

I sighed. "Come on! You and I both have nicknames! Mine is Barrel, and your's is, Shock!" I paused, seeing that Luke was a bit confused. I continued after a second. "And since we have nicknames, Luke needs one too!"

My cousin nodded as a devilish smile started to form on my face. I was thinking of everything that we could get into if Luke became our friend.

Shock looked at Luke. "Nicknames are a good idea. So, since you're good with locks, your nickname can be…" she paused, trying to think of a nickname for our new red haired friend.

"Lock!" I said, clapping my hands

Luke looked at me. "Lock? Lock what?" I could tell he was confused

"Your nickname can be, Lock!" Shock answered, patting me on my back. "It goes along with our nicknames, too!"

Luke, who is now Lock, raised an eyebrow. "A nickname like your's? What do you mean?" he asked.

Just before Shock could explain what she meant, a dark shadow that looked like a wolf caught my eye. _A wolf? Why is a wolf here? _I thought to myself. I poked my cousin.

"What?" she asked me.

I jumped on the table we were sitting at, and pointed toward the shadow. "WOLF!" I screamed in excitement, jumping off the table, and dashing over to the shadow.

Behind me, I heard my cousin shout, "BARREL! NO!"

I knew that my cousin was going to chase me, and try to keep me away from the wolf. She knows how much I like wolves. If I could be ANY animal that I wanted, I would be a wolf, with black fur!

-

Sorry it's so short. It WILL get longer! I promise! I'm still writting Chapter 4, let alone typing it. I will update as soon as I can!


End file.
